1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention is an electrical connector, and particularly to the electrical connector having the dual beam contact having opposite outward contacting edges exposed upon opposite mating surfaces of the mating tongue.
2. Description of Related Arts
China CN204179288U discloses the receptacle connector having an insulative housing with a plurality of terminals therein wherein each terminal includes two beams respectively exposed upon two opposite mating surfaces of the mating tongue of the housing. Anyhow, the two opposite mating surfaces extend parallel to each other and the dual beams are required to be tightly sandwich a horizontal bar in a passageway for avoiding inadvertent split, thus lacking resiliency and reliability thereof disadvantageously.
A dual-beam contact for use with an electrical connector with the reliable retention and resiliency is desired.